1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology for displaying both image information and locus information.
The present invention relates to the technology for editing electronic mail data.
2. Related Background Art
There were conventional devices to display a plurality of information pieces of different kinds in an overlapping state, but they had the problem that when one of the information pieces displayed in the overlapping state was edited, output positions of the other information pieces were not changed and thus the relative positional relation among the plurality of information pieces differed between before and after the edit.
When the relative positional relation was desired to be maintained, the information to specify the output positions of the other information pieces must be input in one information piece and this resulted in drawbacks of complicated information and heavy edit processing of information.